


It's Been a Long, Long Time

by DysfunctionalHyena



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3006068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DysfunctionalHyena/pseuds/DysfunctionalHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally learned how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song for an even more resounding literary experience!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cG1L9wxYbs0
> 
> I took some creative liberties, but then again, that's kinda what fanfiction is about isn't it?

The first time it happened, it had been the beginning of a crisis bigger than Steve Rogers himself, bigger than Captain America. It had been the beginning of an entire operation that resulted in the disestablishment of SHIELD and disclosure of their intel, operations, information, everything. It had been the beginning of a shifting tide. 

The second time it happened, it had been the beginning of something very, very different.

Steve was standing outside his apartment, the sound of his jazz records humming through the dim walls once more. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu, and decided to, once again, play it safe and sneak in through the window. But as Steve rounded the corner, shield gripped tightly in his hand, he didn't particularly expect the figure in his living room to be slouched in on itself, curled into Steve’s armchair, asleep, or almost asleep. Even with the dark hair covering his face, Steve could tell it was Bucky. Tentatively, he leaned against the wall, dropped his shield, and coughed from the doorway. Bucky’s head jerked up, and he winced against the lamplight, unfurling himself to blink at Steve.

“Thought I’d have to wait all night for you to get back...” Bucky started. Steve shook his head, dropping it slightly and laughing under his breath, though he felt no real mirth.

“What are you doing here, Buck?” Bucky hummed and stretched out in the chair.

“Thought I’d stop by.”

“Bucky,” Steve sighed, impatiently, giving him a pointed look. Bucky slid out of the chair and stepped closer. Shoving his weight off the wall, Steve stood stiffly.

“What? A guy can’t check in on his best pal?” he smirked.

“You know what I mean.” Steve quipped back. Bucky sighed through his nose and let his shoulders loosen. He rolled his head back a bit and looked at Steve from under his eyelids.

“Y’know what? I don’t wanna do this now.” He  muttered, softly, head coming forward so his was looking at Steve's shoes. “Can we not talk about this now?” Bucky looked into Steve's eyes.

“I dunno, Buck, it’s pretty important. If your mental stability is compromised I have a right to know about it.” Bucky snorted and let a smile break across his face, despite the insult flashing in his eyes.

“Yeah. You’re right. I mean if I can crack and try to kill you at any time you wouldn’t stand a chance, right?” he voiced, bitterly.

“Bucky, you know I didn’t mean it like that...” Steve began, but Bucky put up a hand to stop him, his right hand, made of flesh and blood.

“Let’s not do this now,” he said, gently resting it on Steve’s chest. Steve let out a frustrated sigh through his nose, but he felt himself cave. 

“Well, what do you want to do now, then?” a distant expression crossed Bucky’s face and he smiled fondly at Steve, a sadness pricking behind his eyes.

“Dance with me.” Bucky said so softly Steve almost missed it. Nodding, Steve took Bucky’s hand from his chest and into his, tangling their fingers together and nudging Bucky towards the centre of the room. His other hand came to rest on Bucky’s waist and Bucky’s metal arm settled on Steve’s bicep. Ducking his head, Bucky found himself nuzzling into Steve’s neck, and Steve felt Bucky's shaky exhale against his skin. They started stepping in time.

“Look at that. Stevie finally learnt how to dance without me.” Bucky mumbled. Steve laughed and touched his head against Bucky’s.

“I learnt for you, you know.” Bucky’s lips formed a small smile.

“Didn’t get some classy dame to teach you some 21 st century moves, huh?” Steve laughed again, louder and more comfortably.

“No I uh...I took a class actually.” Bucky giggled against Steve’s shoulder.

“Really now? Well I’ll be damned. You ain’t half bad, Rogers.”

“Thanks, you’re pretty good yourself.” The two fell into a comfortable silence, swaying slowly to the old jazz tune Bucky had picked from Steve’s record collection. When the vocals started up, Steve hummed along.

_Never thought that you would be_

_Standing here so close to me_

_There’s so much I feel that I should say_

_But words can wait until some other day_

                Steve felt a soft dampening of the fabric on his shoulder, accompanied by the stutter in Bucky’s breath. Running a comforting hand over Bucky’s back, he continued to sing softly.

                                  _Kiss me once then kiss me twice_

_And kiss me once again_

_It’s been a long, long time_

 Bucky let go of Steve’s hand to wrap the other arm around Steve’s back. Steve let Bucky cling to his jacket as the two of them continued to sway to the popping static of Henry James, Steve’s t-shirt soaking up Bucky’s tears as he held his best friend close to his chest. A choked sob was the only sound Bucky emitted as his shoulders began to lax, Steve pulled back to meet Bucky’s bloodshot eyes and tear-lined cheeks. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind Bucky’s ear, Steve smiled sadly at him and pressed his lips to Bucky’s forehead. Bucky’s eyes fluttered shut, lips parted slightly as he sniffled and framed Steve’s face with his own hands.

                “I missed out...” Bucky nearly whispered, “I missed out on...our entire lives...I missed you.” Steve shushed him quickly.

                “We can make up for that now.” The sad smile returned to Bucky’s face.

                "Huh. Right." Bucky huffed under his breath as his fingers ran along Steve’s jaw softly, affectionately, and before Steve could catch himself, he was leaning in, drawing his nose against Bucky’s cheek as if waiting for permission. Bucky felt all the air sucked from his lungs as he closed the distance, touching their lips ever so softly together at first, and then once again, more firmly. Steve pulled away to study Bucky’s eyes, slightly hooded, still red and teary before ducking in for another kiss.

                  _Haven’t felt like this, my dear_

_Since I can’t remember when_

_It’s been a long, long time_

_You’ll never know how many dreams_

_I dreamed about you_

_Or just how empty they all seemed without you_

_So kiss me once, then kiss me twice_

_And kiss me once again_

_It’s been a long, long time_


End file.
